Thankless Job
by Greypainter
Summary: Chapter 1 is character stuff and chapter 2 is almost pure action, was one story but it splits nicely.Comments welcomed/encouraged.
1. Default Chapter

Sergeant Canae looked out from his perch on top of the chimera

Sergeant Canae looked out from his perch on top of the chimera. A sea of red and purple waving as the wind blew over it and occasional revealing the greens of the stems that held them up. In the middle of the field was the farmer's home, a collection of simple mud huts with metal corrugated roofs, reminding the battle worn solider of some of the feudal worlds he'd had to fight on. As he looked up he half expected, half hoped, to see a primitive castle designed by the native ruler to look over his land and protect it from invades. He saw something completely different.

Another sea this one was numerous shades of green with islands of metal and hints of red in it. Far more turbulent than the sea of crops it was constantly moving with an ebb and flow that held great destructive power. As he scanned the ork camp he lost count of the number of crude hunks of metal that the aliens mockingly called vehicles. No they are vehicles and they are fast and carry a deadly cargo the warrior thought to himself. He had listened far to long in the briefing to the commanders continually underestimating their foe and he almost believed them. Almost. He lowered the scanner and passed it to his comm-officer, Jake, and hoped down from the top of the apc to join his men.

His second in command Aren saw him striding down the embankment and quickly jumped to his feet, knocking over the card table and all the maps and reports on it, and shouted orders for the rest of the men to fall in for inspection. Canae allowed himself a small grin to be formed on his scared face; he'd have to talk to Aren later about this. Although he admired Aren's commitment and strong sense of duty it was mostly unclad for, but he was new after a few battles with the squad he would learn. As Canae walked over to his men Aren saluted smartly

'Men ready for inspection, Sir.'

Canae stopped and looked the new officer up and down slowly. His uniform was clean and well pressed and Canae could not find one thing wrong with it if he was still in training. Then the sergeant looked past the clothes and at the man. He was young maybe 19 20 standard years old but certainly the youngest member of the squad, that was the first problem the squad obviously had trouble taking orders from this yelp with no battle experience and he had trouble trusting him as well. Aren had clearly been brought up in one of the many military officer schools spanning the galaxy and had been trained as officer material from his early days. Wonder how well he did to get put in with us Canae mused to himself was this a punishment for not paying enough attention in class or a reward a chance to really prove himself to his teachers that he could handle real combat with real soldiers. Either way he was here now and eager to please his superior and make an impression, Canae would be impressed if the kid could actually fight and didn't freeze at the first sign of the enemy. If he did Canae realised he would have to let him die at the hands of the orks or kill him himself, he'd rather not face either possibility.

He then turned to his men the differences were astounding. Not one of them looked like they had cleaned their uniforms since they had been issued them and they all bore scars of past encounters with the enemies of the Imperium, even if you couldn't see them. None of them looked comfortable standing to attention something they had not been made to do for years and he could see that some of them were still having trouble remembering how to do it. Looking past all that though, and the other imperfections other officers would have seen, he knew that in battle he could trust them all to stand firm and carry on the fight no matter what. Of cause he didn't trust them all with his live, each company had its troublemaker and his was no exception and this troublemaker was known as Krite. An average build for a solider with and as far as he let any one see an average intellect but an above average slyness and paranoia which he tried to sow though out the company. He was obviously angry about being passed over for promotion in favour of this academic kid but that would be something he would have to live with, unless the enemy killed him, or he suffered an accident. Canae would have to keep an eye on him in case he did something stupid.

Well time to face the troops Canae decided,

'Thank you Aren at ease please.'

At that order Aren smoothly switch from one position to the next. Canae turned to his men and decided that this was a good time to have some fun with them.

'Well so nice to see you all looking so smart this early in the morning.' this produced several chuckles which were quickly dealt with by Aren, "I must getting a little bad in the head because I can't remember the last time you lot actually stood to attention in front of me. I think I'll have to make u do this more often."

There was a visible change in faces of many of the men as thought of the possibility of being this organised and uncomfortable on a regular basis. This brought a grin to his face and this just made the men more nervous.

'OK boys you can stand at ease now.' There was a pause as they tried to remember the correct position and Canae could tell that Aren was looking disappointed in them. Once they had decided on a semi-official at ease position Canae spoke again,

'At ease I said, but I am impressed by your attempt. Now gather round we've got our orders from the powers that be.'

The men realised that they were no longer expected to be Aren's men but were once again Canae's men and as such they all relaxed and several light cigarettes, but all gathered the now upright card table.

Canae pulled a small device from his trench coat pocket and placed it on the table. Pushing one of the buttons on the side the holoviewer activated it's self and produced a shimmering green image of a star system. A large green star with 4 green planets in orbit, and a lot of logistical data about each of the planets. None of it made that much sense to the soldiers but none complained, they were all used to not knowing about the big picture.

'Right this is the Gaia system somewhere in an empty part of space in sectum Obscurus, we are on the third planet from the centre of the system, and aren't we all glad to be here. This planet is a high yield agri-world something about it being close to the sun so always being warm I think, I've been told that not only provides for this system but for at least two other systems along with the Gaia 2 which is also an agri-world. Be thankful that the fleet was able to stop the orks when they did or our forces would be spread over two planets and that would make the war a lot harder. Anyway we are here.' With the simple gesture of pointing at Gaia 3 the image zoomed in on the planet then onto the largest continent. Pressing a button on the viewer numerous tactical icons flashed up squares for the orks triangles for the Imperial forces. 'We've managed to box the orks into the northwestern area of the continent, unfortunately that's where all the processing machinery is and the orks where very quick to dismantle it and put it all to other uses.

'We are fighting is this field here, a form of grain if your at all interested, and we believe the ork boss to be in this force here. As standard Imperial dogma teaches as soon as you kill the leader of a waagh the other orks begin to lose interest so guess what our target is. So then here is the plan we need to secure these buildings in the centre of the field, these will give us a good field of fire, stop laughing that wasn't intentional. We are to sneak forward as far as possible and eliminate any and all resistance on the way, once we reach the buildings we are report that we have done so and then hold it at all costs. Though to be honest I don't think the green skins will really care. Now for the bad news this crop is quite important and as such we are forbidden from using flamers of any sort and we are to use grenades sparingly or not at all if possible. We will also have no armoured support bar sentinels and no ordnance, visibility is low so we can't shoot them till they're on top of us so fix bayonets now. Saying that we will have the advantage of discipline, we'll be real quiet they will be making one hell of a racket so we'll hear them before they know we're here. Right that's it check your equipment and Balan go to the equipment tent and swap your flamer for something less useful.'

With that Canae switched the viewer off and each man went about their personal pre-battle ritual. Most of them involved prays to the Emperor, equipment checks and the kissing of various trophies from other campaigns, something Canae hadn't really got used to especially considering what some of the trophies were. Aren was not to be seen he had been the first to go off, probably to the equipment tent. For all his smartness and discipline he hadn't been armed during the inspection. That was worrying since from experience new recruits from the colleges usually had a pistol or combat knife which they had got attached to but Aren had nothing. Either he only saw his weapons as tools not to get attached to or he had not concentrated on that aspect of his training much. Canae need to talk to him so decided to search the camp for him starting at the equipment tent.

It didn't take long for Canae to make his way to the tent, it was a cargo ship full with supplies and he knew that but for some reason no matter what the storage was he always called it a tent. He related it back to his early days as a foot soldier under Colonel Raka when everything was a tent since they were on primitive worlds and they didn't want to scare the natives. Aren wasn't to be seen outside the ship so Canae made his way up the entrance ramp and into the ship. On the way he passed Balan discussing with one of the officers on what to use instead of his flamer, by the looks of it he had narrowed it down to a meltagun or a plasma rifle. 

After several minutes of looking and asking a couple of staff Canae found Aren in the side arms section looking though the laspistols and other handguns. He too seemed to be torn between two items. In one hand was a regular looking plasma pistol, quite large and cumbersome when related to the soldier's size, in the other hand was a hellpistol looking much more comfortable in his hands.

'How much experience do you have with plasma weapons?' Canae asked from behind Aren in an inquisitive voice.

'Sir! I..I didn't see you there. You surprised me.' He stuttered while trying to salute with a pistol in each hand. It was not a very dignified sight.

'Relax boy you don't have to be that formal with me.' Canae chuckled, 'I'm a very informal officer, I've learnt from experience that there is not enough time for that sort of thing on the battlefield. Plus if the enemy knows I'm your commander that makes me a target, and I don't like being a target. But you still haven't answered my question so how much experience have you got?'

Aren relaxed a little but was still not completely at ease talking to Canae so casually, it went against everything that he had been taught by his tutors.

'I've only really used the dummies they provide in the academy, never used a real one before but I hear they are quite powerful Sir.'

'That they are,' Canae answered taking the plasma pistol from the young officer 'but they are also very temperamental and in warm environment like this they are more likely to over heat than normal. I guess they told you that in school though but I still advise you don't use one till you have proved you can use a normal gun on the battlefield. That hellguns a good start, reliable, packs quite a punch but with little recoil. Still better than a laspistol so a good sign of authority to.' 

With that Canae handed the plasma pistol back, 'choose quickly though I need to talk to you about the battle and other things. I'll be waiting for you outside the ship for you.'

Canae turned and left him still in indecision but with a better idea of what to pick. As Canae was leaving he noticed that Balan had left, he had obviously made his decision as to what to take but Canae would have to wait to find out what that decision was.

Canae had been waiting for 15mins when Aren appeared at the top of the ramp seeming quite pleased with him self. Evidentially he had settled on the hellpistol and also had chainsword dangling from his belt. A good armament for a wannabe commander but Canae was still sceptical.

'Good choice you show promise. Come on then lets walk and talk.'

Aren followed close behind the sergeant trying desperately to stay in step with a march he had been taught, but Canae wasn't marching he was strolling and that made it difficult.

'Tell me something did you score high in your classes?'

'Well I wasn't anything special Sir, I was about average really. Why do you ask?'

'Just sorting something out in my head. What I really want to talk to you about is your place in the unit. I know you where assigned to us as my second in command, and I wont lie I don't like it, but there's some rules I want to give you to follow. One these are veterans and know what they are doing, if one of them yells duck in battle or tells you shut up when fighting you duck and you shut up. Remember you're here for combat experience and its pointless getting killed in the search of that experience.'

Canae looked down at his second to see what effect his lecture was having. He need to make sure this was sinking in. Mainly because it was important for the survival of the unit and partly because he never did like giving lectures, reminded him of his Dad.

'Second, ditch the formalities you're in the guard now boy and a salute and parade formation will impress no enemy and will win no battles.'

'But what about the troops morale?' Aren butted in, 'We were always taught that a well disciplined unit would work better and be physiological better.'

'Tell me son how old were your teachers? Where they sporting and scars or trophies of battles? Where they all professors or did they have military ranks?'

'Well I..they were all over 80 I think. One of them had a bionic hand, he was our combat instructor, but most didn't seem to have spent much time in the field. But they all thought this would be a valuable learning experience.'

'Just as I thought the classic case of morons at the upper levers. Completely untouched by the war, not having a clue what the real thing is like. Better they all talked about "exceptable losses" and "mathematic possibilities". Warp Spawn all of it! Only one who taught you anything worth it was that combat instructor even then they probably wouldn't let him tell you everything.'

Canae stopped and turned around. He had left Aren about 5 strides behind and he looked shocked. Canae took several deep breaths and walked slowly back to his stunned companion. 

'What's the matter you look shocked.'

'You've just tried to undermine my entire life's study. Why would the Imperium let me be taught rubbish for 15 years? Surely there are guards against such things.'

'Your naive to think such things. If the Imperium was that good if it was anywhere near that perfect do you really think the guard would be needed. You listen and you listen good. I have lost far to many comrades and mentors on missions some ponce up on high decided is important enough to send all my friends to their deaths! The only reason you are here in my eyes is to teach you this lesson or kill you trying. This warning I give you now and remember it whenever u are about to do something based on their teachings; put any of my men in undue danger and I will kill you myself and no one will think it was done by anyone but the enemy.'

Canae turned and left the boy with that thought. He hated to be so blunt but the kid had to learn one way or another. Anyway he had no plan for every caring out his threat, that would make him no better than the powers that be and he knew it.

By the time he got back to his men they had finished their pre-battle checks and were hoarding a large pill of loot they had coned out of some poor sap from another platoon. Among the mound was several bottles of liquor, cigars, and numerous watches and jewellery, he could also swear that he had seen some antique weaponry too. He wandered to the card table and Jake, with a cigar in his grinning mouth, and Loky who was counting out a large wad of money.

'Evenin' Sir, nice day isn't it.' Jake greeted him as he walked up.

'I don't even want to know how you did this,' Canae exclaimed as he met up with his communication officer 'just tidy this up quickly we are moving out in 10.'

'OK Sir.Er do you want your watch back?' Loky asked nervously holding out a small platinum pocket watch.

'I keep this locked up in my tent.' The sergeant exclaimed, taking back his heirloom, 'I don't want to know how you got it but use it again and I will deal with you personally.' 

'Please see we weren't gonna lose it were we Loky. We had to make it all look realistic, haha.' Jake smiled weakly, 'How about you pick something out of the pot as sort of a sorry?'

Canae looked at the two of them sternly. Then without removing his gaze from them he bent down and pulled out a small jewel encrusted knife.

'Don't let me catch you again. And tell the men we are moving out soon.' He added as an after thought

He turned and walked to his tent looking in the dagger in his hand. No way a normal foot slugger could get his hands on something like this, they must have done the same trick as his men. Well he would just have to find it's owner, or he could keep it, depended on who the owner was really. He slipped the blade into his pocket and slipped into his tent.

When he stepped out again it was time to move out each member of the squad had slipped back into last minute prays. The worst part of the battle, the waiting or so non-combat writers said. The worst bad was afterwards when you count the dead and realise your loss. But he still hated the tension and the waiting for the commanders to decide to move or the enemy made the decision for them. As if on cue his platoon commander handed down the order to move out, and that order in turn he handed down to his men who ran into the field…

The true action begins in the second chapter, please read it if you want a real fight.


	2. To Battle

Each man ran as silently as you can in a field of corn, and crouched down always keeping two comrades with in sight if possible

The action begins as the guardsmen enter the field of battle…

…Each man ran as silently as you can in a field of corn, and crouched down always keeping two comrades with in sight if possible. Safety catches on their rifles off and bayonets fixed to the stocks they made a bee line for the buildings. They stopped only occasionally to check their positions on the auspex but they need not have bothered they were never off course.

After 15mins they reached the edge of clearing around the farmhouses. Each man crouched down just inside the edge so that they could see easily out but could not be seen, just as they had been trained. Scanning the area with their weapons nothing could be seen or heard. Aren pulled out the auspex and stared at the glowing green screen for several seconds then gave the all clear.

"Right men defensive perimeter." Canae hissed into the microbead intercom "Get stuck in looks like we're the first here."

The men fanned out into the complex in pairs. The buildings where set up in a square formation with one point facing the orks and one facing the imperial forces. They left the building nearest the imperial lines empty. The heavy weapon team, Mike and Rand, set up their heavy bolter in the house nearest the ork lines and were supported by Aren, Balan and Krite. Canae, Jake and the others occupied the small house to the right of it. Everyone took up firing positions at the windows and doors and waited for reinforcements or the enemy.

There was silence for what seemed like an eternity as the watched the crop for enemy and listened for allies. Then something appeared right in front of the small chapel to the emperor that the heavy weapon team had deployed. They had set up a barricade from the seats in the chapel to block up the door but still be able to shot out. Each man tensed their muscles and stared at the area where the corn was shuddering. Suddenly they saw a green body run out off cover and it was pierced with numerous white hot beams of light from the troops lasguns and was finally the torso was separated from it's legs and thrown into the crops by a bolter round. Its mates followed it quickly into the open and the battle really began.

The flow of orks was steady and they slowly made ground into the clearing, not that it helped that much just made more targets. Every step taken by the greenskined aliens was paid in full with green blood staining the red mud. Two minutes after the first ork was sighted the unit had created a sizeable pile of bodies but they kept coming and things were not looking good. They had to get into a routine of in pairs on firing while the others rifle cooled down enough to fire. Effectively halving the fire at anyone time, but it was better that than stopping every 1 minute giving the enemy chance to advance cleanly. The ones in the heavy weapons team that weren't shooting used water from the well in the chapel to keep the heavy bolter as cool as possible, that still didn't help with the shortage of ammo for it. Balan was borrowing Mike's lasgun while he used the heavy bolter since his meltagun was still out of range but they were getting closer.

Canae heard a crackle in his microbead, 'Sir how much longer are we expected to last against these…these things?' It was Aren and he sounded scared. 

'We hold this area till one of two things happen, one is that reinforcements appear…'

'And the other? Sir what is the other thing?'

'They reach our position and over run us. Now stop talking and start shooting!'

Five minutes later the heavy bolter ran out of ammo but luckily the orks had just got into range of Balans meltagun. He took aim at the lead ork and fired the cooker, as it was sometimes known. The air hissed as the weapons beam vaporised the water in the air and hit the ork in the chest. It's death was impressive, as the beam hit it's chest it instantly started to heat it till it melted and then evaporated causing quite a load sound akin to cheese melting under a grill that drowned out the orks scream as it was cooked alive. Then the more volatile fluids of the orks creature were heated causing an impressive explosion. Needless to say a weapon designed to penetrate tanks hulls did not leave much of the ork intact.

'WHOA! Yeah die you alien scum!' Balan cried as he observed his work.

Canae shook his head, sometimes he was worried that Balan enjoyed this all a little too much. Weather it was bad for his psyche or not Balan kept firing and continued to explode orks. However even the sight of their comrades exploding about them did not phase the invaders and the pressed on regardless. 

As suddenly as the orks had started to emerge from the field the stopped. The orks still in the clearing kept coming but they started to slow down till when it had got to the last dozen they stopped for a moment looked around them and ran deciding that they needed to regroup. A cheer rose from the imperials as they shot the retreating enemies backs felling five more. They had survived the first assault with no causalities since the ork shooting was nothing close to effective.

'Right everyone into the chapel and well done.' Canae ordered, pleased but well aware it was far from over.

In preparation for the next attack Canae contacted HQ to inform them they were low on ammo and could not repel another attack. Mike, Rand and Krite searched the complex for anything that could be used to help them, they managed to salvage a few buckets which were filled with water to help cool the rifles. They also found a shotgun and several rounds of ammo. The barricades were replaced and the second wait began.

After five minutes Canae was getting concerned and the men agitated. What was it that was keeping the Imperial forces from getting here.

'Argh I can't stand this anymore! Jake contact HQ see if you can find out what is taking so long.' Canae shouted out in pure frustration.

Jake was quick to respond and contact HQ, within a minute he had a response. He moved over to Canae and moved him away from the rest of the men.

'Bad news Sir, the main force was intercepted by a number of truck mobs including the warboss. It appears that most of the ork force went around this area. They wont be able to break through for a while yet and recon reports from the planes say more are still coming and several mobs and a few kill kans are heading straight for us.'

Canae bowed his head, this was bad he didn't need to be told that they would be expected to hold the area still. He pulled himself together and walked back to the troops.

'The rest of the force has accounted some resistance apparently some of the orks were to afraid to face us so went round. The rest of the force will be here shortly but we will have to hold out for a bit longer. I doubt they will try and get us again but just in case Krite, Balan and Loky set up some traps around the perimeter for our guests. Take anything you need.'

The troops seemed pleased with this and Krite, Balan and Loky quickly got to work collecting the grenades up and setting out. Then Aren moved over to Canae and motioned him away from the troops again.

'Sir what was that about? I heard what Jake said that wasn't what you said.'

'Listening in on conversations now are we? Well I thought you would understand. Got to give the troops hope else they wont fight.'

'They should fight even with faced with certain death knowing that they die for Him on earth.' Aren responded enthusiastically.

'Do you want to die here boy? Remember it is a major offence to lie to a superior.'

'Well no I don't, of cause I don't. I've got to much still to give.' He was angry about being calling a boy by this ill-educated brute. 

'Well then you shouldn't expect your men to do anything your not prepared to do.' Canae told him, patting him on the shoulder and then walking back to the door. That boy has so much more to learn Canae thought to himself.

Five minutes after all the traps had been set the next attack began. It was signalled by an unlucky ork running through a trip wire and igniting a number of frag grenades which shredded him and a number of his comrades as they followed him. Other orks triggered other traps till the entire clearing edge where the orks were entering was shrouded in dust and flame. For a brief moment the unit hoped that had been enough to stop the orks but it was not to be. The orks continued to pile through the destruction towards them firing they're sluggas wildly but not hitting anything that mattered except the occasional ork in the way.

Apart from the initial fireworks the assault was much the same as the last one only with out the heavy bolter fire. This meant the ork advance was continuing faster and less resisted. It got worse however. A large black shadow could be seen through the smoke and dust left from the explosions, suddenly a spray of bullets flew out of the cloud and at the chapel. Most of the projectiles hit the side and barricades but some flew in through the door forcing them to take cover allowing the orks to move freely. Then the cause of the mayhem appeared into clear view, a kill kan, a mechanical creation that stood just over one and a half times the height of a man. The crude creation of the orks was a sick parody of a dreadnought of the marines with one arm replaced with a big shoota and the other was an arm with a giant pincer.

'Everyone ignore it you wont be able to do anything with those flash lights concentrate on the orks!' Canae yelled at his men rousing them from their shock, then turning to Balan 'As soon as that comes in range nail it. I don't want that thing anywhere near me.'

They opened fire again this time keeping their heads down a bit more to avoid the kill kans shots which were just a little more accurate that the orks on foot. With the arrival of the kan the spirits of the orks seemed to pick up and they rushed forward with renewed vigour. As they rushed forward and his comrades fired frantically Balan engaged the targeter on the meltagun and pointed it at the lumbering kan and began to count down the distance. He let it get a few yards into range then fired at it. The mighty weapon vaporised the air in it's path again and exploded an ork head that got in it's way and then impacted the hull of the kan. The beam super heated the crude armour protecting the pilot, the armour was quickly melted till the ork pilot was exposed. The beam still did not have enough power to get to the pilot so apart from it feeling very hot and exposed it was unharmed. Balan seemed to growl with rage when he saw the ork creation start to lumber forward again, all be it a bit slower. 

Balan took aim again with his tank killer again this would be the last shot he would be able to make before the orks reached them. He fired. Another hit and without it's front armour the beam went straight to the ork inside which exploded and redecorated the inside of the cabin a nice green till the beam hit the engine behind him. The beam superheated the fuel inside and caused it all to vaporise in the engine and fuel tank. The pressure was too much for the machine to take so it exploded and the fuel vapours where ignited only after spending over a large enough area to cover a dozen orks setting them alight too.

Balan was impressed but he didn't have time to enjoy his work as soon as he had fired he dropped the weapon and pulled out his combat knife just as the first ork reached the barricades.

The fighting was intense. The first orks were cut down easily with the extra reach the guard men had with their rifles and the fact they were defending the obstacle of chairs they had created. After the first though the orks were truly on them. It was training against brute force and primal rage and training was wining to start with. As it was the door way was too small for the orks to take advantage of their numbers, in fact the pushing from the back was making it hard for the orks at the front to fight effectively. But for every ork they cut down or skewed another fresh ork took his place and the guardsmen were already getting tired, they wouldn't be able to hold out for ever and they knew it.

Suddenly there was a roar from behind the orks that made every ork and man freeze. A huge ork pushed its way to the front and before they could do anything it had used its massive frame to move the barricades aside knocking the defenders back. They were thrown to the sides and to the ground and Canae was thrown right down the centre of the chapel. They prepared for the orks to rush in and finish them, and they kept waiting till they realised that they were waiting for something and all eyes were on the leader, for that was almost certainly what he was. It was the size of the killer kan but much more frightening, how he had managed to sneak up with the rest unnoticed was beyond them. In one hand was an axe the size of a mans torso and in the other a gun the size of a bolter but it seemed more like a pistol in the brutes hands. It looked around the building, observing it with his eyes that had more than a glint of menace in them, then he stopped and looked straight at Canae.

'Who iz uz big boss!!' It bellowed in a crude form of low gothic, though Canae had to give it a few seconds to sink in that it was gothic at all.

Raising from the ground and keeping his eyes on the monster before him, he dusted him self down a bit and then spoke calmly and authoritatively,

'I am Canae, Sergeant of this the First squad of the second platoon in the 31st Cavaliers of His Imperial Guard. Are you challenging me foul beast?'

'If uz is da boss den I iz challenging u.' The ork nob replied after taking sometime to think about the right words. Canae simple nodded a response and holstered his bolt pistol taking up a combat posture with both hands on his chainsword. The nob simply threw his gun to the side held his axe with both hands and snarled. At the sight of this the remaining orks rushed into the chapel over turning the rest of the chairs and lining the walls, none attacked the guardsmen at the side they were far to excited about the fight. The men picked themselves off the floor and huddled together in one corner when Aren called out,

'Sir are you sure this is a good idea?'

'No I'm not sure at all.' Canae responded as he began to charge at his opponent.

The ork hefted his axe into the air and launched a downward swing at the charging human. Seeing this Canae activated his chainsword, sending the teeth whirling into action, and swung his sword up to met the falling ork axe. They met with a screech as the swords motor tried to keep the small blades moving through the axes blade. Both competitors Screwed up their faces as they pushed against each other.

Canae pulled away first taking a few steps back unable to beat the aliens shear force. The orks axe came smashing into the ground shattering the floor with an almost deafen crack. The orks cheered they were wining.

The ork pulled his axe out of the floor and came roaring at Canae at full pelt axe held high ready for a downward stroke that would cleave his enemy in two. Canae quickly step aside know full well it would not be possible to stop that charge from the front he used the orks momentum against him putting his sword at chest height. The ork missed Canae but ran straight into his blade which dug into his tense flesh and started to tear at it with it's teeth. He felt the blade being pulled across his chest and out. 

Canae ran behind the ork and returned to combat position. First blood was his but it wasn't over yet since he had only wounded him and he had seen orks fight on after losing limbs. There was a hush from the orks present, then they started roaring again, this was getting interesting. The nob was bent over with one hand over his wound shocked that this weak creature had wounded him. He straightened himself out and pulled his hand away from the gash in his chest, he could mange the pain. Looking over his shoulder he looked at the defiant human and snarled.

Swinging his axe one handed at Canae as he turned aiming to decapitate him he roared in anger. Canae ducked the blade but rose in time to met the fist that followed. He flew through the air and landed clutching his chest, something was bleeding and broken inside. The ork grinned, not the killer blow he wanted but still good. Canae Delved into one of his pouches and pulled out some painkillers. He took well over the recommended dose but then he might not get another chance, but he was not going down that easily.

He got to his feet again and coughed up some blood, much to the delight of the orks, pulling himself together he got ready for the next attack. The ork ran up again with this time an upward swing of his axe and again. Canae dodged it turning away from the rising blade and round to the back of the ork he plunged the chainsword protestingly into the orks back, but the blow was deflected by a piece of metal which seemed to have been welded into it's skin. They ork carried on with it's upward swing till the axe was vertical then he turned himself around to face the panting sergeant bringing the axe down again as he did so. 

Canae ducked down and towards the ork successfully dodging the blade but now in the unenviable position underneath the axes shaft and at the feet of large ork. He felt the steel capped boot of the ork hit him square in the chest pushing all his breath out of him forcing him to collapse on the floor. Again the axe was pulled from the floor and hefted aloft above the fallen sergeant. The nob snarled an evil smile of cruel delight and swung the weapon down again.

Canae rolled away just in time for the blade to miss him and he kept rolling till he was several feet away from the slavering monster. He was able to push himself up onto his knees using his weapon as a crutch. Panting he watched his attacker pick up it's weapon and move slowly towards him snarling and shouting in it's native tongue. 

It knocked the sword from under him with its boot and with a back handed slap it knocked the bolt pistol that Canae had drawn out of his hand. Looking at his defenceless opponent the invader laughed and picked Canae up by the scruff of the neck pulled the defender of mankind's face close to his own and growled,

'Uz neva had a chanze 'ummie.' he dropped Canae back to his knees and picked up his axe for the final blow.

Canae kept his head down and his hand moved to his chest again, it was still in pain, when his fingers touched upon something in his jacket. Looking up he saw the ork begin his final stroke. Collecting up his remaining strength he leapt up at the ork and pulled out the ornate dagger that he had taken from Loky and Jake. Diving through his opponents defences and behind the downward stroke he plunged the small blade up through the roof of the beasts mouth and into it's brain. He pulled his face close to the dying aliens face so it's final image was Canae's vengeful face and the final sound it heard was,

'I always had a chance ork.'

They ork dropped to the ground still clutching it's axe and the knife in its head. Canae looked around at the shocked faces of the watching orks and picked up the corpse's axe. In a symbolic gesture that he knew would have an effect on the orks he chopped their former leaders head off and held it aloft. With this the orks panicked and ran out of the building leaving the men of the Cavaliers with their triumphant leader.

Once all the orks had ran out of sight he allowed himself to collapse, clutching his chest. His comrades rushed towards him and Loky pulled out an emergence medical kit trying to heal his commander as best he could. At that moment a shadow appeared at the door and all but Loky drew their weapons on it. A figure dismounted it's horse and rushed into the light. I was a the rough rider sergeant and he was splattered with green blood.

'What happened here? Where are the orks?' He asked in a stern voice.

'Our sergeant is injured, but we managed to drive the orks out back into the field' Aren replied holding Canaes head up.

'Medic!' the fellow guardsman cried then to back to them he said, 'don't worry we'll get them.' He then rushed back past the incoming medic and leapt onto his horse.

As the medic got to them and Canae snorted at the disappearing sergeant,

'Ha not even a bloody thank you.' Then he passed out.


End file.
